Hasbro's The Transformers (Netflix Series)
Hasbro's The Transformers is a Netflix web series based on the Transformers franchise from Hasbro. Synopsis: After being crashes into planet Earth while trying to find an energy source which would help them to restore their home planet, Cybertron, the Autobots try to stop and foiled their arch-enemies, the Decepticons' evil plans from taking over the planet while saving some humans along the way. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by Quintus’ Quintessons. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet, though & cover them up the best they can which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves that threatens to tear apart their "big, happy family" mentality as well as tarnish their public reputation. Ark Crew/Team Prime Founding Members * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: David Kaye; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The current, committed, inspirational & selfless leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard who used to be Orion Pax who was chosen by the High Council & was made into a Prime. Despite being one of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom above any of his fellow Autobots or in fact any other life form. He treats all lives with benevolence, fights for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark, but it fails to break him. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Western Star 5700 Phantom Custom Semi-Trailer Truck like his Age of Extinction ''& ''Last Knight ''counterpart with his trailer becoming a flightpack in robot mode. * Windblade (Lauren Tom): Autobot First Lieutenant & Optimus' vailant, dutiful & full of conviction sparkmate from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who's a young Transformer who hailed from the planet Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She's also a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Her fault for her conviction is that she can be too trusting & too idealistic almost to the point of naivety. She also tends give nicknames to the others much to the annoyance of some, but appreciated by others. She met Optimus after the Great War spreader to Caminus & after Optimus & Elite-One broke up. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver V-22 Osprey Tilt-Rotor Helicopter. * Jazz (Arif S. Kinchen): Optimus' Second Lieutenant & best friend before the War & a cool & level-headed Autobot who was the former leader of the Cybertronian Intelligence, a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps & Elite Guard. Though he decorated himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he became obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture & even adopting some popular human idioms into his vocabulary. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2017 Pontiac Solstice GXP Weekend Racer Concept Car like his live-action counterpart. * Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Corey Burton; Ironhide: John DiMaggio): Optimus' Third Lieutenant, a battle-hardened veteran, one of the toughest Autobots, a member from the Elite Guard & the Lightning Strike Coalition Force & one of Optimus' brother figures who prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. Though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic & upbeat. He was killed in the Great War, but was rebuilt as Ironhide by Alpha Trion. He's more than a little trigger-happy where he's willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it could get the job done faster. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green Ford F-650 Armored Truck. His voice pattern is based off Marcus Fenix from the ''Gears of War franchise. * Bumblebee (Adam MacArthur): Autobot Reconnaissance Officer who was one of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is one of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots when it comes to befriending other species. However, he desires to be recognized which forced him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. In secrecy, though, he's a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2017 Chevrolet Camaro SS Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. * Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' Team Medic, one of Optimus' brother figures & a member from the Science Corp who’s one of the oldest members of the Autobots & is praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. It's this comforting repair bay manner that puts those he treats at ease. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Hummer H3 Ambulance. * Prowl (Alan Tudyk): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He’s able to analyze & advise on complex combat situations almost instantaneously, but he really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality doesn’t help matters either. His processor will glitch out at illogical or unexpected situations or if startled & he'll pass out which takes a while for him to wake him up, which is why Rewind likes to target him specifically for fun or to put him in his place at times. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange 2016 Ford Taurus Police Interceptor Car. * Arcee (Sumalee Montano): An Autobot Ninja whose kind & humble, but is also tough as nails all the time, always ready with a snarky quip even in the face of destruction, not afraid to bend the rules every now & then like Ironhide & seemingly never, ever scared, though she did get startled by Rewind one time. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange/Red Honda CBR250R Motorcycle. ** Wheelie (Logan Grove): Arcee's cunning & wise-cracking Mini-Con who was a good survivalist during the Great War for his age until Arcee found him & took him in. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck like his live-action counterpart/Data Disc. * Sideswipe (Darren Criss): A reckless yet effective Autobot Ninja who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory. Though less cold-blooded than his brother, Sunstreaker, he’ll use any dirty underhanded tactic he can think of to come out on top. He’s also an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on anyone & everyone he can find, which allowed him to befriend Ratchet, Wheelie, Brains, Hoist & Lightstorm, but also made him some enemies. Some rash actions often lead to injuring himself, but he takes them all in stride. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Lamborghini Huracán Sports Car. * Perceptor (Jim Ward): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist & former leader of the Science Corp who speaks in a British accent & is perpetually seeking to increase knowledge & his discoveries have helped his allies on many occasions. His thirst for knowledge is unquenchable & it's pure science that lights his circuits. His specialties lie in metallurgy, molecular chemistry, electrical engineering & other sciences closely related to Transformer physiology though his intelligence has made him reliable in many fields. Though he's an awful bore & absent-minded, but all the Autobots estimate & like him because of his good nature. He’s always ready to help & to save everybody whose life is in danger. He later became a sniper to help Silverstreak & Moonracer & to make himself more useful in battle. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Blue/Orange/White/Teal Toyota Hilux Invincible AT38 Truck. * Hound (Jeremy Shada): The brave, fearless & loyal Autobot Adventurer from the Elite Guard who loves going on adventures & saving the day & is secretly Sunstorm's Conjunx Endura. When the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him, he uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides. If it's new, uncharted or off-the-beaten-track, he’s your 'bot, which he tagged along with Sandstorm & Springload when they were trying to find Doradus. He’s vulnerable to thermal & electromagnetic interference, which is why he has a hard time touching Sunstorm unless he gives her or puts on some fireproof material. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle like his Age of Extinction & Online counterparts. His voice pattern is based off Finn Mertens from Adventure Time. * Crosswise/Crosshairs (John DiMaggio): the self-centered Autobot Tactician & Paratrooper who speaks in an English accent like his live-action counterpart & is a mouthful of snark with a bad attitude. Despite these vices, he’s a crack shot, who hits the ground running & makes mincemeat out of Decepticons before they even know what hit them & if the chips are really down, he'll come through in the end. He used to be called Crosswise, but later changed his name to Crosshairs. He has googles & transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White Chevrolet Corvette C7 Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He knows that if he falls, it’s unlikely there will be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame & equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. He knows about the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers. He usually talks in 2 word sentences, but can talk normally, though not often & sometimes spends awhile in Stasis Lock when not in battle. He hasn’t changed that much from his youth, though he does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mothership/Defense Satellite Cannon Hybrid like his War for Cybertron counterpart/Cybertronian Heavy Assault Tank/Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier. Future Recruits * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): The idiosyncratic former leader of the Junkions who’s a huge fan of Earth television, having gotten several Transformers from both sides hooked on certain TV shows & is constantly quoting TV shows, broadcast fragments from TV commercials & radio jingles. He later became Hoist’s Conjunx Endura & sometimes acts as play-by-play with Eject. He transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue/Black/Purple/Yellow/Green/White Waste Management Dump Truck. * Ariel/Elita-One (Ariel: Cree Summer; Elita: Nicole Oliver): Optimus' ex-Conjunx Endura who was killed by Megatron, but reformatted into Elita-One by Alpha Trion & still tags along with him for support & helps Windblade on several occasions. She shares Optimus' compassion & dedication for protecting the innocent & downtrodden. She's a cunning fighter & an excellent marksman, capable of hitting a target from at least 4 miles away. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black International Harvester Semi-Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Princess Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Chromia (Mae Whitman): Elita-One’s smart, strange, tomboyish & shy younger sister & Ironhide's Conjunx Endura who’s as eager & hot-headed as him & has a slight inferiority complex, which Ironhide did help her get over later down the line. She's also somewhat reckless, too. She transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Crimson Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles April O’Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having a ponytail & wearing a headband, wristbands, a choker, a leather vest, a shirt with her insignia on it & a tanktop underneath, jean-shorts with leggings underneath with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for underwater missions or interfacing, which is a term Transformers use for sex, with Ironhide or when relaxing in the avatar or out of it after a long or intense battle & boots. * Skyfire/Jetfire (Troy Baker): A former Decepticon who became an Autobot because he saved one of the members of the High Council & the Autobot Air Commander from the Elite Guard & Science Corps who speaks in an Australian accent like his War for Cybertron/Fall of Cybertron/Rise of the Dark Spark counterpart & whose dedication to the Autobot cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific & technological advancement, this, he believes, is the only way in which victory over the Decepticons can be achieved. It's this overriding belief that tempers his bravado in battle, but nevertheless, he is often one of the most eager Autobots to plunge into combat & his position as one of the fastest usually means he is the first to do so. He hates being reminded about what he did as a Decepticon. He later changed his name to Jetfire & transforms into a Gunmetal Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green SR-71 Blackbird like his live-action counterpart. * Smokescreen (Nolan North): Autobot Spy in charge of diversionary tactics from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who greatly admires Optimus, though his ego & his tendency to get into gambling in Las Vegas with humans occasionally annoys most of the other Autobots. Misinformation is the weapon he wields to wrong-foot & leads the enemy astray. He even uses his affable nature to root out the deepest concerns of his fellow Autobots. While he may talk a mile a minute & be greener than Bulkhead's paintwork, he at least has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Ford Fusion Race Car. * Deadlock/Drift (Phil LaMarr): An Autobot Samurai from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who once served Megatron after graduating from there & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor, thanks to Alpha Trion. He later renamed himself Drift as part of his rebirth & vowed to destroy his former allies, though he was forced to abandon it due to the Autobots & Decepticons starting to get along. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold Marussia B2 Supercar/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter like his live-action counterpart. His voice pattern is based off Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack. * Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.): Autobot Data Interceptor who's the fastest Autobot around from Cybertronian Intelligence & talks extremely fast which only Optimus, Ratchet, Windblade, Perceptor, Blaster, Rewind, Wheeljack, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Nightbird, Slipstream, Lockdown, Springload, Octane, Unicron & Vortex can understand. His motor-mouth & penchant for tangents tend to leave others in the dust, forcing them to ask him to repeat things. He takes pride in his speed, but is also extremely reckless & impatient to the point he’s doing around the base until he’s called in. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Ferrari FXX Evoluzione Race Car like his Robots in Disguise (2015) counterpart. * Hot Rod/Rodimus (Hot Rod: Jason Ritter; Rodimus: Matthew Mercer): Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms & the original turbo-revving young punk whose attention to detail has helped the Autobots out several times. However, he also has an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance which does leaves his fellow Autobots a jittery mess & tends to act first & ask questions later. He later changed his name to Rodimus after a blast from Vector Sigma caused his to mature. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 Sports Car like his live-action counterpart. flail, a handheld energon boomerang & 2 forearm-mounted flamethrowers. His voice pattern, as Hot Rod, is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons. They transform into Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks & M1A2 Abrams Tanks. * Vector Prime (Neil DeGrasse Tyson): One of the surviving Primes who was created by Primus to fight Unicron & was appointed the guardian of space & time by him & is uniquely attuned to its flow. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old. He speaks in archaic terminology steeped in chivalry from an age long past & is unfamiliar with the Autobot/Decepticon war. He's able to observe all possible pasts, presents & futures within his sensor range, giving him the opportunity to select optimum courses of action, having tried to go back in time to prevent the War from happening only to be killed by Ultra Magnus. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft like his Cybertron counterpart/Freightliner C2 School Bus. His robot mode resembles Kent Nelson a.k.a. Dr. Fate. Elite Guard * Kup (Voiced by Paul Eiding) - * Blaster (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - ** Steeljaw (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - ** Eject (Voiced by Rino Romaro) - ** Ramhorn (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Flareup (Voiced by Michelle Trachtenberg) - * Depth Charge (Voiced by David Solobov) - * Brainstorm (Voiced by Eric Loomis) - Wreckers * Que/Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Wrecker Engineer from the Science Corp & Cyber-Ninja Corps who speaks in a Brooklyn accent like his Generation 1 & Prime counterparts & Silverstreak once described him as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league to most mechanical engineers & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He’ll hook you up with some new weapon or gizmo that he just invented, whether you want to or not. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat, though he’s also a handy mechanical engineer. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. However, most of his inventions blow up his lab every other day & it's rare whenever he makes something that doesn't blow up, unless the plot demands it. He also blows himself up constantly & Ratchet to have to fix him constantly, which sometimes causes any nearby Autobots to blow up as well if they’re with him & have them rebuilt too. One time, it caused him to change his name to Wheeljack. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Lancia Stratos Sports Car like his Generation 1, Prime & Online counterparts. Dinobots * Grimlock (Voiced by Gregg Berger) - * Slug (Voiced by ) - * Swoop (Voiced by ) - * * Other Autobots * Sentinel Prime (Voiced by Peter Cullen) - * Ultra Magnus (Voiced by ) - * Alpha Trion (Voiced by ) - Decepticons The most feared beings in the galaxy, descended from of a line of robots created as military hardware by Quintus’ Quintessons, who believe in order through fear, suppression off all liberties, state-owned property, censorship of media, ethnic cleansing of all organic life & a caste system, though it’s just on the outside. On the inside, however, one would find that the Decepticons have a camaraderie very like the Autobots themselves, showing that they, too, have feelings & at times grow weary of the war, but press on for what they see as a just cause. Main Decepticons * Megatron (Voiced by Frank Welker) - The main antagonist and leader of the Decepticons, * Starscream (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - The secondly main antagonist, second-in-command of the Decepticons, and aerial strategist, * Soundwave (Voiced by Tom Kane) - ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - ** Rumble (Voiced by Sam Reigel) - ** Frenzy (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Shadow Striker (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) - * Blackout (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - * Thrust (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - ???. Transforms into a motorcycle. Chaoticons: * Savage (Voiced by David Kaye) - The leader of the Chaoticons, * Tankor (Voiced by ) - * Ruination (Voiced by ) - * Fracture (Voiced by ) - * Grindor (Voiced by ) - Other Decepticons: * Megatronous/Fallen (Voiced by ) - * Other Transformers: * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Keith David) - * Unicron (Voiced by ) - Rejected Transformers This will consist of Transformers I chose to not include in the show. Autobots *Aerobolt: We already have Divebomb, Laserbeak & Sundor, we don't need another bird. *Aileron: She reminds me too much of Astrotrain. (Note: She would've been based off Amethyst from Steven Universe) *Airraptor: We only need one flying Dinobot. *Anode: She reminds me too much of Sandstorm when it comes to archaeology. (Note: She would've been based off Karai from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) *Armorhide: His name is too similar to Ironhide. *Brains: I don't want Wheelie to have his own partner. (Note: She would've been based off Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls) *Bumper: Who is he? *Buzzstrike: No Weaponizer Mini-Cons, please *Crosscut: I don't know him that much. *Downshift: He reminds me too much of Wheeljack. *Fixit: He's very similar to the other Caretaker Mini-Cons. *Javelin: She looks like Shockwave as a girl & her one eye is there, because it's cool. *Jetstorm: I don't remember him that much. *Lightbright: She isn't interesting. *Mainframe: He reminds me too much of Perceptor. *Maxima: She was just a plot device in Combiner Wars. *Mistress of Flame: She reminds too much of Solus Prime & her name sounds more like a nickname for Sunstorm. (Note: She would've been based off Yellow Diamond from Steven Universe) *Mudflap: He was annoying. *Optimus Maximus: Optimus as a combiner. Yeah right. *Prima: He's forgettable. *Proxima: She's too similar to Slipstream. (Note: She would've been based off Lisa Loud from the Loud House) *Riccochet: He reminds me too much of Jazz. *Roadmaster: She reminds me too much of Strika. (Note: She would've been based off Bismuth from Steven Universe) *Roller: See Prima. *Skids: See Mudflap. *Sky Reign: Sky Lynx as a combiner. Yeah right. *Skystriker: She reminds me too much of Tracks. *Sterling: Why does this remind me of the Jimquistion? *T-AI: Teletraan as a Transformer. Yeah right. *Velocity: She looks like Blurr as a girl. *Vibes: See Jetstorm. (Note: She would've been based off Buttercup from both the original Powerpuff Girls & the reboot) *Victorion: I'm not sexist, but she wasn't interesting. Same as her components **Pyra Magna **Skyburst **Dustup **Stormclash **Jumpstream **Rust Dust *Windstrike: See Buzzstrike. (Note: She would've been based off Mgann Morzz a.k.a. Miss Martian from Y''oung Justice'') Decepticons *Swift: She's not interesting. Episodes See List of Hasbro's Transformers (Netflix Series) Episodes Notes There are no humans who ally themselves with the Transformers, though the Autobots do save them at times. Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Hasbro's Transformers (Netflix Series) Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:TV-PG-V